Evangeline Black
by evangelineisastrawberry
Summary: If James Potter had a twin sister, would she fall for Sirius Black? Of course she would. This is the story of Evangeline Black, the daughter of Sirius and James' twin sister (Ismene) two years older then the Golden Trio, and how her life falls out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.. Yeah... ... .. ... .. .. .. .. .. I think that's it.. okay well on to the story now..**

 **September 1st 1991**

 **Evangeline's Pov**

"Bye darling. I love you. Don't, and I will repeat, DON'T get into anymore trouble Evangeline Ismene Black, or you will be getting a howler!" Mum stated.

"I can't make any promises Mum, but I will try not to get a detention by the first week." I replied coolly. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me my ticket.

"Seriously though, I love you and miss you and-" I cut her off though by asking, "Is it true that Harry will be coming to Hogwarts Mum?" I honestly couldn't refrain from asking.

"Well let's see, he was born on July 31, 1980, so yes.."

"And is there a reason why I haven't met him yet, or why he doesn't even live with us, I mean, he is my cousin. Only cousin, might I add." Mum hesitated and she seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"Well, um, I can't really explain, love,"

"Why?"

"Because I can't." This time, Her tone was firm, so I didn't press on. "And for the time being, don't tell him your cousins please Evangeline. He just found out that he was a wizard, and that news is still sinking in."

"Fine," I grumbled. She smoothed out my wavy brown hair, which had bits of blonde and black in it, and kissed my head. All of a sudden, we heard the train whistle.

"Bye Evangeline. I love you. Stay on your best behavior. Bye, love!" I ran to the scarlet engine ad ran to find a seat. Since I got on at the last minute, the train lurched forward when I was walking in the hallway. I stumbled into an empty compartment. As I looked out the window, I started to think about everything.

 _Okay, so here are the facts, my name is Evangeline Ismene Black. My parents are Ismene Potter and Sirius Black. Ismene is the younger twin of James Potter, who is my uncle who died in 1981. Sirius is the older brother of Regulus Black, who is also my uncle. My aunt is Lily Evans Potter. Lily and James ad Harry Potter, who is two years my junior.. My birthday is September 2, 1978.. I am a Gryffindor and a chaser._

Bloody hell this is a mess. The compartment door opened and a bossy bushy haired young girl walked in and sat down. _Second_ _year maybe.. or no first year definitely._

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"Hm? Oh no sorry. What's your name little first year?"

Although she might have been annoyed at how I addressed her, she answered, "Hermione Granger."

"Cute." Her face scrunched in even more annoyance.

"Well-?" She looked impatient at me like she was expecting something.

"Well what?"

She scoffed, "What's yours?"

"My name? Evangeline Black. Gryffindor third year." Her face relaxed.

"Oh, well what was your favourite thing you learned from first year?"

"Um... I liked potions, the whole course. Although I'm pretty snazzy at Transfiguration."

"Well," she started in her bossy tone, "I'm most excited for Charms."

"What house do you hope to be in?"

"Well, I was reading into the different houses, and I'm hoping for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. While this is and interesting conversation, I must be going. You ought to change into your robes, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." and with that, she left.

I noticed two things. 1.) She said 'well' a lot and 2.) She had brown hair and brown eyes and buck teeth.

* * *

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall yelled. At once the whole hall broke into murmurs and muttering. I craned my head to take a look at him. He was short, skinny and had a mop of messy black hair. _Damn. He's a carbon copy of Uncle James._

He sat on the stool and she put the Sorting Hat on his head. After what seemed like ages, the sorting hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The whole Gryffindor table started to cheer and yell. Harry sat on the left of me, with Fred on my right and Hermione in front of me, engrossed in a conversation with Percy.

After about 15 minutes, Harry elbowed me and asked, "Excuse me, but who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"The dude with black robes? The one staring at you?" He giggled and nodded. "Professor Snape. He teaches Potions."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

 **December 21, 1991**

 **Dear Mum,**

 **Harry is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas! Can we take him home? Can we keep him please?**

 **Love, Evangeline**

* * *

 **Dear Evangeline,**

 **No. He's not a lost puppy! He still doesn't know your his cousin yet right?**

 **Love, Mum**

* * *

 **Dear Mum,**

 **PLEASE! Your his Aunt, you have to take him in! PLEASE! And don't worry no, he doesn't, but I think he will figure it out soon enough. Hermione, the girl I was talking about in prior letters, she showed him the trophy room with Uncle James' plaque to soothe his nerves about Quidditch, and he saw your plaque. He's a nosy little bloke so he might figure it out soon enough.**

 **Love Evangeline**

* * *

 **January 15, 1992**

"Hey Harry, whatcha doin'?" I said as Katie, Angelina and I walked down the stairs. The golden trio were sitting by the fire, about thirty books open by them. He didn't answer but Hermione yelled,

"Oh my gods I've got it! Harry, Ron, Nicholas Flamel worked with Dumbledore on making the Sorcerers Stone!" The whole common room looked at her like she was a dog with three heads. (A/N haha)

"What the bloody hell are you goin' on about?" Dean Thomas questioned.

The three blushed and didn't reply. They just got up and walked back to their common rooms.

* * *

A few weeks later, school dragged on and on and on. Snape was still being a git giving detentions and taking points from Gryffindor, and the trio was still being suspicious. At the end of the year, Harry was in the hospital. He apparently stopped Voldemort from coming back. I decided to tell home even if Mum said not to.

"Hey Harry?" I walked in and sat on the end of his bed. We had become friends over the year.

"Yeah Evangeline?"

"Well, first off, I would like to tell you that was incredibly stupid, what you did-"

"I know." He rolled his emerald eyes.

"But it was brave. Also I have a confession. I haven't told you something that is really important. My Dad is Sirius Black. But my Mum is Ismene Dorea Potter." Harry had a confused face and mouthed _Potter._ "Yeah. She's your dad, James, his younger twin sister."

"So, if your Mum, Ismene, is my Aunt, And my Dad is your uncle, Then we're..." But he faded down after I nodded.

"So, Evangeline, we are cousins, and related,"

"Yes."

"And do you love me?"

"Yeah, your my cousin!" He jumped and hugged me tightly.

"I've never had someone love me before." Harry quietly replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Because absolutely nothing will effect this fiction later on, I am going to skip Harry's second year because that would just be recapping what happened in the second book. Harry didn't meet Ismene (Evangeline's Mum/Harry's Aunt) and Evangeline didn't meet Remus, and like Harry, she doesn't know about the marauders yet.. Her relationship with Harry is that their good friends. they've developed like a sibling bond. She is also friends with the twins, but she doesn't go to the Burrow as much as Hermione right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, JK Rowling does...**

 **Chapter 2: Passing notes**

 **Evangeline's POV**

* * *

As I sat in the most boring class ever, History of Magic, I closed my eyes. I just can't wait until DADA. That was next. In front of me, Fred and George were passing a note. Angelina and Katie were talking quietly besides me.

 _Damn. Will anyone pass these OWLS? Not for this class, no one pays attention. We might for DADA, though._ _Professor Lupin is pretty cool. He makes DADA interesting. Hopefully we'll have him as a teacher next year. But where have I seen him?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Binns asking me a question.

"Excuse me?" The whole classroom broke out in giggles.

"I was merely taking attendance Ms. Black." _Oops._

"Sorry Professor." _What the bloody hell? We were only taking attendance? This was going to be a long class period._

About an hour and a half later, I was hit in the face by parchment. "What the hell?" I muttered. Angie ribbed me and pointed at George. I opened the parchment and read,

 ** _Evangeline-_**

 ** _Wanna play truth or dare?_**

 ** _-Fred and George_**

I scribbled underneath,

 _ **Right now?**_

and threw it at Fred. He just smirked, rolled his eyes and started scribbling and tossed it back.

 _ **Of Course, when else?**_

 _Oh.. Yeah_

 _ **Okay... Fred truth or dare?**_

I didn't get my answer though because Professor Binns caught us. "Mr. Weasley! What are you passing?" He asked in a dreadfully boring tone.

"Um, nothing sir, sorry I'll pay attention more!" His face was really red and George, Angelina, Katie and I were sniggering. As soon as Binns turned back, He glared knives at us.

* * *

 **Common Room**

"Hey Evangeline," I looked at the face of my thirteen year old cousin.

"Yes,"

"Well I snuck into the last Hogsmeade visit," at this I snorted, and he had a look that said 'stop. now.' "Anyway, I heard some things about Sirius, or your Dad. Can we go somewhere to talk more privately?" I contemplated this as I looked around the crowded common room.

"Yes. Follow me.." Harry followed me out to the deserted hallway, bringing a piece of folded parchment. We walked for about 5 minutes till we found an empty potions classroom.

"Well, what did you hear?"

He hesitated for a few seconds before exploding, "Did you know Sirius Black was my Godfather?"

"Of course."

He looked a bit angry and hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it wasn't my place to tell you."

"Really? Who's was it then?" His green eyes were glimmering with emotion.

"Well," I said, my blue-grey ones finding his, "I guess my Mums."

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me either until I was older."

"Why haven't I met her?"

"I don't know!" I snapped.

He was silent for a minute.

Then another.

Then another five.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence.

"Why do you care so much that no one told you?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Why did he go to Azkaban?"

"Well, he-" We were cut off by Snape swiftly walking in, his black cloaks flying behind.

"Potter. Black. 5 points from Gryffindor each for being late to curfew. You're lucky I'm feeling-" He cut off when he caught the parchment in Harry's hand. I heard him murmur ' _Mischief Managed.'_ before Snape grabbed the newly empty the folded parchment. _That's weird, why did the ink disappear, wait, when was there ever ink on it?_ Luckily, Professor Lupin walked in before Snape could finish his snarky statement.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, " Snape said before Harry or I could say anything. "Potter and Black were out frolicking past their bedtime.."

"Please, it can't be that much past. It was only 5 minutes before when me and Harry left!" I covered my mouth before I said anything I regretted. _A bit late for that.._

Snape snarled at me and started to say most likely that I had a detention, but he didn't, "But they also had this." He held up the parchment. Remus looked at it thoughtfully and looked as if he just pondered down memory lane. After a few moments, Harry muttered, "Professor..?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Severus, I'll take care of this." And with that, He motioned for us to leave the classroom.

When we arrived at his DADA classroom, He spoke loudly and clearly to the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and the blank parchment slowly unraveled with blossoms of ink. "So, which on of you had this?"

"Um.. Me, Sir." Harry spoke, confused at how he knew the password. I on the other hand was really confused of why we didn't get a detention or spent back to the common room.

"Aah, yes that makes sense, but I still wonder how you got it.. Filch confiscated it in 7th year."

"Excuse me, Professor, what is going on?" I asked.

He just smirked and said, "I take it you don't know what this is?"

"No, sorry sir, can't say I do.."

"Well, this is a map that shows everyone in Hogwarts, and what their doing. For instance, all the students are on their common rooms like they are supposed too."

"But why did it only open and close at certain words?"

"Because the creators of this map were geniuses and didn't want everyone to see their map."

"Oh, so like a disillusion charm?"

"Yeah, Precisely."

This time Harry spoke up, "But the map is broken."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map. Peter is dead." Remus's face became all sad and another emotion, maybe anger, I couldn't tell, but he seemed to ignore the last comment.

"I'm going to keep the map for now, Harry, and Evangeline. Go back to the common room."

With that, we walked back to the common room.


End file.
